El Cielo que Juntos Crearemos
by Rose Of Angel
Summary: Tras una nueva oportunidad de vivir, Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpio toman desiciones importantes en sus vidas, sobretodo en lo que concierne a su amistad.


_-Camus! _

A lo lejos se escuchaba su nombre, pronunciado por el, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Amplia como el cielo –Tras este pensamiento dio un pausado suspiro sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo-

Solo así puedo describir tu mirada. Un reflejo en el agua donde puedo verme tal cual soy. En ellos no necesito darte explicaciones por mis acciones porque sin decirte por qué puedes comprenderlas. Eso siempre lo he sabido y desde que regrese a este mundo no he podido apartar esos pensamientos que has dejado en mi mente tras esa ultima mirada que nos dimos antes de nuestro ultimo sacrificio. Pensé que no tendría otra oportunidad y quise decirte lo que realmente sentía por ti todos estos años pero que siempre calle por temor, si Milo, sentía temor de perder el único nexo que tuve contigo todos estos años pero al mirarte a los ojos supe que no necesitaba palabra alguna para despejar las dudas que guardaba en mi corazón, porque solo el amplio cielo que guardan las turquesas que habitan en tus ojos saben los secretos que ocultan nuestros corazones. Y es por ello que te agradezco el haberme concedido un ultimo aliento de felicidad al ver reflejado en tu cielo el perdón antes de partir de nuevo al infinito sueño que solo la muerte bienhallada ha sabido prodigarnos.

-_Camus! Espera!_

Ahora que hemos vuelto a la vida se encuentran otras oportunidades tras el sacrificio innegable que como guerreros haríamos por el bien de la diosa benevolente que ha sabido recompensarnos con la virtud de vivir. Pero aun hay asuntos sin concluir, y aunque han pasado los días y hemos vuelto a compartir tal cual fue en nuestra niñez, no logro apartar ese fragmento de los Elíseos que dejaste guardado en mi mente con esa ultima sonrisa que solo ambos supimos compartir. Fuiste y siempre serás ese niño impetuoso que dejo tras de si huellas imborrables en mi mente y en mi alma, sabiendo derretir de manera egoísta el frio glaciar con el que siempre me cubro, y que por mas que intente reconstruir, siempre regresas con una mirada y cambias todo sin darte cuenta tu mismo. Y es que eres simplemente así Milo, y supongo que nunca cambiaras, _mejor así_

-_Camus! ¿No me escuchas?_

Ante mi nueva vida me encuentro con la última oportunidad que tengo de entregar todo, pero no por este mundo, ni por nuestra diosa. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello, pero es normal en ti, y esa característica tan propia de ti he aprendido a aceptarla y soportarla porque **Te Acepto** y aunque no se si deba decírtelo, una parte de mi desea romper con el estima que siempre marco a quienes hemos sido amos y señores del hielo. Pero mando todo al diablo cuando en mis pensamientos no hago más que pronunciar tu nombre al recordar el cielo que rodean tus pupilas

**Te Acepto, pero no es solo eso…**

_-Camus! Detente! _

Eres la parte de mi que nunca supe aceptar y que enterré el día que me consagre al frio hielo que me convirtió en el tempano viviente del que todos a mis espaldas hablaron. Ni siquiera me ha importado eso, pero al verte siempre sonriente, mostrando esa calidez propia del fuego del escorpión, que se convierte en la ira del asesino despiadado, has despertado esa parte anhelante en mi que me obliga a desear en profundo silencio hundirme en el paraíso que habita en tu serena y azul mirada y a soñar con el día en que consuma ese veneno dulce que habita en tus labios.

_-Camus! ¿Acaso me estas escuchando? _

Quiero decirte lo que siento por ti, pero el temor se hace presente en mis nervios, tomando conciencia de mi mente y deteniendo mi voluntad a su antojo, manipulándome al darle vida a los pensamientos que solo mis pesadillas han logrado concebir. Aquellas donde escupes mi rostro con palabras de profundo rechazo y me condenas a perder el nexo que creamos desde el principio de nuestra inocencia, solo porque tal vez llegues a pensar en el engaño que pudo haber sido la amistad que te di. Pero **Milo**, no se cuando ni como todo cambio, ni siquiera supe que tan repentinamente me di cuenta de todo esto, e incluso llegue a admitir que el hielo de mi corazón no podría mantenerse existente y aunque una razón fue el afecto que no puedo negar siento por mis alumnos, la causa principal de todo has sido _tú_. La distancia física que me mantuvo alejado de la sonrisa del infinito cielo que posees en tus ojos me hizo mil veces susurrar en el silencio de mis pensamientos tu nombre, convirtiéndolo en voluntad latente y razón suficiente para vivir entre las inclementes tormentas de nieve que me hicieran el mago que puede manipular el hielo que no es capaz de mantener el que cubre su alma.

-_Camus! Si no te detienes me las pagaras!_

Pensaras en la ironía de un guerrero dispuesto a dar una y mil veces su vida sin que le importe enfrentar los crueles castigos por rebelarnos ante los dioses, pero que teme al rechazo de aquel que siempre lo acompaño en vida y muerte. Pero **_no me importa_**. Ante esta nueva oportunidad seré yo quien rompa el hielo que nos separo de un mundo diferente en el que siempre se nos negó vivir. **_No me importan las consecuencias_**. Las asumiré. Hoy descubriré la historia que se esconde entre nosotros y tal vez nuestros lazos se rompan, pero tal vez la historia cambie su rumbo y pueda construir a tu lado un nuevo capitulo, donde podamos realizar el cielo terrenal que las turquesas de tus ojos me han prometido desde siempre.

-Camus! Detente! –Desde una distancia no muy marcada una pequeña roca impacto contra la espalda de Acuario, obligándole a voltear, para encontrarse con la razón de sus pensamientos-

-Milo, Eres tu! Disculpa –Respondió el onceavo guardián con la calma habitual con la que suele dirigirse a las personas, ocultando su leve sorpresa ante la presencia del escorpión-

-¿Quien mas seria Camus? ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estas muy distraído. Ni siquiera rendiste bien en el entrenamiento de esta mañana. ¿Esta todo bien? –Pregunto con insistencia el escorpión-

-Si, todo esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte –Asintió con calma el aguador-

-¿Estas seguro? No parecen cosas tuyas, ¿En que o en quien piensas?

-No es nada –Aseguro el francés- Acompáñame, hay un lugar al que voy y quiero que vengas conmigo- Agrego sin dejar de caminar

_Hoy es el día, el momento_

-Esta bien, te creeré –Dijo con notable sarcasmo el griego- Pero no camines tan rápido! Tu y tu mala costumbre de ir varios pasos delante de todo el mundo –Agrego el octavo guardián acelerando el paso para adelantarse a su compañero y depositar una mirada confiada hacia él, ocultando así el temor que invadía su ser, pero a la vez denotando una firme decisión en sus pasos. Él también tenía algo que decir. Sabía que al regresar a la vida ya no habría tiempo que perder. Si había un día para escribir una nueva historia, este seria el día.


End file.
